The Life of a Rose
The Life of a Rose is a story detailing the life of Tayla Rose, a teenager who can control fire, or Pyrokinesis. Plot When Tayla Rose discovers that she can control fire, her family burns around her, later, she is in a children's home but finds herself in a police cell. After managing a miraclious escape she goes on a journey of self-discovery and finding out what she truly is.... Characters *Tayla Rose *Mickey Kaghi *The Rose Family **Robert Rose **Marie Rose **Tommy Rose *Miss Morrien Chapter One Tayla Rose Brooklyn, New York City October 13th 2021, 8:03 PM “NO!” Tayla said as she saw the smoke rising from her bed, she tried to put it out with a glass of water but it didn’t work and the flames rose even stronger. Running out her bedroom door she screamed for her parents. But she didn’t noticed the ashy footprints that her bare feet had left on the ground that she had just stepped on. Slamming the door open she ran down stairs as the flames caught up with her, she looked around , her eyes wide and spotted her parents and younger brother in the kitchen. But before she could only open her mouth to shout for them the flames over took her and rushed into the small room. Tayla coughed as the smoke flew into her lungs but just stared at her hands as she stood there, the flames engulfing her, she wasn’t burning, she wasn’t burning! Tayla heard three almost identical screams and her head shot up. But she could only watch in horror as she stood there totally unharmed in the flames unharmed as her family and whole life burned around her. Hartford, Connecticut '' ''April 13th 2022, 3:34 PM Tayla’s eyes flew open as she took in where she was, her eyes scanning the area she remembered how she got here. “Well, I’m disappointed in you Tayla” Miss Morrien’s voice said from outside the jail cell that Tayla was locked in, glaring at the old woman Tayla said venomously. “You didn’t have to put me in here you know.” Her eyes squeezing shut again, “I didn’t do anything!” “You tried to run again,” the dull voice said once again, “and Jonathon’s money went missing, you were the only possible culprit. You need to act responsible Tayla, we are on a visit!” “But it wasn’t me!” Tayla said, trying to stand up, but falling down she looked to her wrist which was held in a handcuff and attached to a metal ring on the wall. Shaking her hand she turned back to her carer, but just looked to an empty space behind the bars. Feeling a flame of anger run through her she screamed and lifted up both her hands, surprisingly she could lift both without getting stopped by the handcuff on her left wrist. She stared down at the rail that the handcuff was linked to. “No way…” The metal of the handcuff was twisted and burnt, she had burned right the way through it. Furrowing her eyebrows she stood up and made her way over to the metal barred door. Squatting down and putting her hands on the bars she willed heat and flames to power out through her hands. Looking back down at her hands she saw the metal bars glowing bright white hot, concentrating more, soon the lower part of the metal bars were nothing but a puddle of molten metal on the floor. Sighing with relief, she poked her head out of the door, there were no guards. Strange. Creeping out through the hole she had made. Running as quietly as she could Tayla ran down a corridor which had an open window. Hoping that she was on at least the ground floor she jumped up on the window sill and peered out. She was on the First Floor but to her luck there was a fire escape just to the left of the window. Climbing out the window and attempting to get onto the fire escape was hard. It was just far enough away to be almost out of her reach, almost. Placing one foot on the railing she almost leapt onto the metal fire escape, she lay there, sprawled, she moved over onto her feet and went down the stairs to street level. Glancing around and pulling the hood over her head she then walked down the street with only one thought running through her mind. Okay…Now where do I go? Category:DaughterofAchelois Category:Story